Demons in Daylight
by Angel Youkai
Summary: I know the title's kind of corny, but don't judge the story by that. A friend of Giles flies in from Japan, but she is not even remotely related to thye Watcher's Council. She is a demon. Sorry, i'm crappy at summaries... please Read and Review, be kind
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Buffy fic so no flames please. I know the title is kinda lame, but it was all I could think of at the time. All my fics are self- inserts so be warned. The girl's name is pronounced DO-koo ZOO-may (it will make sense later). Takes place after Spike gets the chip and the gang is still in college. Willow and Tara are a couple.  
  
My code: thoughts- '...'  
  
sounds, sweatdrops [anime nut= me!], etc.- ::... ::  
  
"Hurry up Buffy, I'm late to pick up Doku from the airport," Rupert Giles called to the young slayer as he hurried to get things together.  
  
"I'm coming already, geez. You're still not ready yet either, I don't know why you're yelling at me," Buffy retorted when she emerged from the kitchen of the small flat in Sunnydale, southern Cal.  
  
"Buffy, I'm just finishing some things while I waited for you," was his excuse. He picked up the keys to the hunk of metal that some referred to as a car. "She doesn't speak English very well sometimes," he returned to the conversation about his friend that they were going to pick up. "If she leaves the terminal without us, Sunnydale may not be ready for her."  
  
"The Hellmouth won't be ready for a girl from Tokyo?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"You'll see," Giles was being cryptic and secretive. Buffy didn't like that. So far, he had only told her that a girl named Doku Zume was coming from Japan for a visit and that she was about Buffy's age. She didn't even know what Doku looked like.  
  
Meanwhile, at the airport...  
  
'Giles isn't here yet. I suppose I could find my way around a bit if I find a map and use my nose,' thought Doku. She isn't very patient. She hoisted her heavy bag over her shoulder as if it were nothing and went to find a map after she exchanged the few hundred thousand yen she had for American money. It would be enough to last her a bit of time in America. She walked out of the Duty-Free shop with her map and a pair of new sunglasses. Judging by the name of the town, she would need them. As she trudged out of Sunnydale Airport, she decided to not waste her money on a bus. She moved to a dark shadowed area and summoned a cloud [not Nimbus from DB] remembering Giles's comment about the people of the town being oblivious. She arrived in Sunnydale a short time later.  
  
"I suppose I should try to find his flat or his store," she said aloud opening the map. [I know that Giles doesn't own the Magic Box yet but for the story, he does.] "Kuso! This thing is all backwards and funny," She didn't know how to figure it out. She turned to look at her surroundings to see if there was any indication of if she was near either destination. The young demoness was not pleased with the sight. An alley that was presently being blocked off by human muggers.  
  
"Okay, girlie. Hand over the bag and maybe we won't have to hurt you," the one nearest her, presumably the leader, said with a sneer.  
  
She pretended not to understand. "Nippon?" it means Japan but the robbers wouldn't know that.  
  
Unfortunately, it seemed they had a translator. "Kai, tell this chick what I'm talkin 'bout," the leader said, calling over a Japanese member of the group. Kai repeated the sentence in Japanese.  
  
"Well tell your friend that you men should leave me alone if you'd like to keep living your pathetic lives," Doku said to him in her native tongue.  
  
Kai took a step back. "Yo, boss, she's nuts. She just threatened us," he explained nervously. This had obviously never happened to them before.  
  
"Yeah? What's she gonna do? Hit us with a duffel bag?" the boss wasn't worried.  
  
"No," Doku interrupted. "I kill with this..." her right hand began to glow a strange greenish color. The muggers ran away most likely needing new underwear. "Baka ningen..." [Stupid humans] she wandered out of the alleyway and onto the main road. She looked up and down to see if she might recognize the shop from the picture. Joy! It was very close. She walked in and had to resist the sudden strong urge to walk out. It smelled strongly of slug, herbs and dead things.  
  
"Hello, are you going to buy something," an overly cheerful blonde asked from behind the counter.  
  
"I looking for Rupert Giles," Doku answered.  
  
"He's not here right now, are you going to spend money?" she was very persistent.  
  
"When will he be back? Maybe I buy something," she said just to shut her up about the money.  
  
"I don't know, he went to pick up someone from the airport," she answered.  
  
"Oh, he go to pick me up? I'm here, he be back soon?" her English is really bad when she's not trying with it.  
  
"I guess so. You're the friend he was talking about? Doku Zume?" the blonde asked.  
  
"Hai, is me," her grammar is horrifying.  
  
"You know you seem really familiar," she commented.  
  
"Is possible. I meet many people through my parents and such," Doku set her bag near the counter. "You seem familiar as well." They continue their conversation for a few minutes until three other members of the Scooby Gang walked in. A boy with dark, messy hair, a girl with short, red hair, and another girl with long, light brown hair.  
  
"Xander, Giles's friend is here," the blonde girl said to the boy.  
  
"Oh, hi," he said cheerfully. "You're Doku right?"  
  
"Yes, that is my name," she bowed. "Do you know when Giles will be back?"  
  
"Sorry, no can do?" he said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Willow," the redhead said equally cheerful.  
  
"I-I'm Tara," the last stuttered a bit.  
  
"Konnichiwa, nice to meet you," Doku smiled revealing longer, pointed canines: fangs. Before they could comment, Giles walked in looking flustered. "Giles-san!" he looked very relieved to see her.  
  
"Doku-chan, how did you get here?" the former librarian asked walking toward her.  
  
She wagged one finger in the air. "Iie, not -chan anymore," she smiled. "I'm not so little."  
  
"Ah, forgive me," he said. "But how did you get here?"  
  
"I flew," she said simply.  
  
"We know that," Buffy said gently. "He meant to the shop."  
  
"I flew," she said again. "On a cloud."  
  
"You can fly?" Xander interrupted. "How? And Giles, why didn't you tell us she's a demon?"  
  
"I didn't want to ruin the surprise," Giles answered as if it explained it perfectly.  
  
"Giles-san, this is slayer?" Doku asked indicating Buffy.  
  
"Hai," he answered. [It would be funny to hear him say that with the proper accent]  
  
"You want to train now?" Doku asked Buffy.  
  
"Train? Giles you're bringing in reinforcements?" Buffy asked with mock hurt.  
  
"You not want to train?" she didn't really care one way or the other. "May I use the phone? I promised my mate to call when I arrived."  
  
"Mate as in friend, right?" Xander asked, hoping she didn't mean the other kind of mate.  
  
"No, no, humans might refer to as husband," she did mean the other kind.  
  
"How old are you anyway?" Buffy wondered out loud.  
  
"Juukyuu," was the reply which none of the slayerettes, or the slayer understood. So they all looked at Giles for a translation.  
  
"She's nineteen," he said exasperatedly. He's had a very long day. "Yes, I'll show you the phone." He proceeded to take her to the phone in his office where she could have her conversation in privacy, though no one would have understood it anyway. She came out a few minutes later looking rather displeased.  
  
"Things not going so well?" Buffy asked, trying to be friendly.  
  
"Things are fine. He say, 'You come home now, I don't want my heir born so far away.' He is not cooperating," she said with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
"Did you say something about an heir being born?!" Xander interrupted.  
  
"Yes, is one of the reasons I am here," she said as if it should be common knowledge. "Giles-san, you keeping secrets from your friends?"  
  
"Yeah, Giles, are you keeping secrets from us?" Buffy said with a hint of menace in her tone.  
  
"Perhaps I should explain the whole story," Giles said, clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses. 


	2. Chapter 2

Remember, I am hoping for a lot of reviews to boost morale. Yes, I will give a full description of Doku in this chapter.  
  
"Yeah, Giles. I think you should tell us the whole story," Willow 'suggested'.  
  
"Well, yes," the former librarian cleaned his glasses and put them back on his face. "You see, Doku is an inu youkai, which best translates to dog demon. Though it is not what you would normally think of. She does transform into a giant white dog, but she looks quite elegant."  
  
"That's weird," Buffy said. "But it isn't what we meant. Why is she here and what are all these little surprises?"  
  
"I was getting to that," Giles said, sounding just a bit aggravated. "I was a friend of Doku's father, and I knew Doku when she was a pup. She is here for a few reasons, mainly. One is to help Buffy train. She is very powerful; it would be good for Buffy to fight her. The other reasons are... actually, she didn't tell me. Only, she had to come see me right away." Everyone looked at Doku.  
  
"Stop staring at me," she said. "You find out my reasons when time is good."  
  
"Alright," Giles said as if she had merely refused a piece of pie. "How is your father? I haven't spoken to him in quite a while."  
  
"Otou-san is dead," she answered an unusually light tone. "That is one reason I have mate. I hate the rule, but an heir must not be female."  
  
"That is totally bogus," Buffy interrupted. "Women can do anything men can. Why do you think the Slayer is always a girl."  
  
"Because men are incompetent," Doku finished. "I know this, but it is tradition. Baka tradition." She finished with a slightly scrunched look on her face, like she had smelled something foul.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about his death, Doku-san. He truly was honorable," Giles said consolingly, as if the little discussions about the incompetence of males hadn't occurred.  
  
"Domo arigato gozaimasu, Giles-san. It was honorable death. He died in battle, the best way," she explained, a bit sadder than before.  
  
"Yeah, slayers almost always die in battle," Buffy said. "I did that once, I'm not planning on doing it again for a while." 


	3. warning

Hey, sorry to do this to those of you that like this story, but if I don't get more reviews and like a boost or morale, then I won't be able to finish this story.  
  
So, here's the deal, I'll continue trying to work on the story, but if I don't get more reviews, I won't post the chapter.  
  
I'll be kind and say 5 reviews. I know that a lot of people say 10, but I'm trying to make it easy for you.  
  
So, until I get more reviews maybe try reading my other fics if you haven't. ^_~ 


End file.
